I do
by JC HOYT
Summary: Time to say I do


Woody and Jordan had been together for a few months. He had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. She wanted to go ahead and get married soon, no big deal, no planning, just do it. She suggested they go to Las Vegas and do it there.  
  
"Jordan, I would marry you wherever, whenever and however you wanted but you know your dad wouldn't like it if we ran off to Vegas, and I want your Dad to approve of us"  
  
"Its our wedding Woody, we should do what makes us happy"  
  
"Marrying you is going to make me the happiest man in the world, the wedding itself is just details"  
  
"I'm glad you care so much about what my dad thinks"  
  
"I know you do too, I also know that is important to your dad to walk his only daughter down the aisle"  
  
So they agreed to have a small, simple wedding. Lily helped Jordan plan everything. Finally everything had been decided, all that was left was to say I do.  
  
The night before the wedding Max invited everyone over for a rehearsal dinner type party.  
  
Jordan and Lily were upstairs in her old bedroom; Jordan was trying on her dress one last time before the wedding.  
  
"Oh Jordan, you look so.."beautiful" Max said finishing the sentence. Lily left the room and let them have some time together.  
  
Jordan was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She took a deep breath. "You know he asked me to marry him and gave me the ring and I said yes, then we planned for this wedding but it never actually sunk in that I'm actually getting married until just now"  
  
He smiled at her, what a Jordan thing to say.  
  
"So how does it feel?"  
  
"It's a little scary actually"  
  
"You're not having second thoughts are you?"  
  
"About Woody? No Dad, I know I love him more than anything, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone, especially for me to love anyone like that"  
  
"Then why is it scary? Do you not think he loves you that much? Because believe me Jordan he does, everyone can tell that just by the way he looks at you"  
  
"No, I'm definitely not worried about that, I know how much he loves me and if I ever forgot even for a second, he would be telling me in the next breath"  
  
Max smiled, knowing that was true.  
  
"So what is it then?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this dad"  
  
"What? Get married?"  
  
"No, be a wife, be Woody's wife. Dad, he grew up with this perfect little family, his parents are still married for God's sake! How many parents are still married after thirty years???? What if I can't do it? What if he is disappointed with me??  
  
"He wont be Jordan, he loves you just the way you are and you guys will make it work because you love each other so much"  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk coach!" Jordan said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious here Jordan, I'm not making this stuff up. Woody is the guy for you, you've been through so much to get you here and he is here with you. I wouldn't let him marry you if I didn't know he was the one"  
  
"Thanks Dad" she said hugging him tight.  
  
Woody got there. "Hey Lily, where is my wife to be?"  
  
"She's upstairs talking to your father in law to be"  
  
Woody looked concerned. "Are they talking like a father talks to his only daughter who is getting married tomorrow or like a father who understands why his daughter is backing out of getting married tomorrow?"  
  
"Ummmm.. the first one I think" she said pausing, teasing him.  
  
"You think? You mean you don't know? Lily, if she is getting cold feet."  
  
"Relax Woody, she's not freaking out, her dad just saw her in her dress and now they're having a father-daughter talk that's all"  
  
He smiled. "She's wearing her dress?"  
  
"Yeah, she looks so beautiful Woody, you're going to be so happy, you're gonna love it.  
  
"I know" he grinned from ear to ear. Lily laughed.  
  
"What? Woody asked, confused.  
  
"You guys are so great, I've never seen anyone so happy, I love it"  
  
"I can't wait to marry her Lily, I wish it were tomorrow so we'd already be married"  
  
Lily hugged him. "I'm so happy for you Woody"  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off my man!" Jordan teased as she and Max came down the stairs.  
  
Bug, Nigel, Macy and Peter all got there and they had a wonderful evening. Everyone told stories about them, about before they were together and after and how everyone knew they were going to get together and how they belonged together.  
  
Max made a toast. "Jordan, my daughter and Woody, my new son, I just wanted to say tat I'm very happy for you both, I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter to marry. I hope you will always be as happy as you are tonight," Jordan mouthed I love you to her dad and Woody just gazed at her lovingly.  
  
It was getting late so they decided to call it a night.  
  
"You gonna marry me tomorrow?" Woody asked holding her in his arms. " I would have married you yesterday Hoyt" He smiled and kissed her.  
  
The next day as sunset approached, Woody was standing on the pier overlooking the water. Everything was beautiful, the aisle was red satin and there were flowers everywhere.  
  
Jordan was all ready to go. Max held out his arm, "You ready to become Mrs. Woodrow Hoyt?" "I've been ready," she said smiling brightly. Woody beamed as he saw her start down the aisle and had to wipe away a tear. Max gave Woody her hand and leaned in to say "She's all yours son, take care of her" "I will sir, I promise" 


End file.
